FateCatastrophe
by francescoamaro99
Summary: Akio Tsukumo è un ragazzo apatico e freddo in ogni rapporto sociale, che sia coi propri compagni di classe che con la propria famiglia adottiva formata dalla famiglia Nakamura ma in fondo sembra essere una brava persona.  La madre di Akio, morì in un incidente stradale o almeno è quello che il ragazzo racconta di quella notte invernale del suo decimo compleanno.  Cresciuto come mag
1. chapter I

CAPITOLO 1

Sapporo (Giappone settentrionale)

Il pugno arrivo all'improvviso, Akio fu colpito al volto e cadette per terra. La guancia gli bruciava mentre sulla pelle iniziava già a comparire l'ematoma, si porto una mano sulla faccia imprecando in modo molto volgare.

«Tremila yen non sono tanti ma me li farò bastare» disse con fare di superiorità Toru il bullo che fin dal primo giorno di Akio nella nuova scuola l'aveva preso di mira, lanciandogli il portafoglio sotto i piedi.

Per l'ennesima volta l'aveva aggredito e si era preso i soldi per il pranzo. Solitamente Akio aveva l'abitudine di lasciarlo fare, dargli i soldi e stare zitto evitando cosi percosse o stupidi scherzi. Però non si aspettava, che quel giorno, il bulletto l'avrebbe trovato nascosto a mangiare sul tetto della scuola. Il biondo guardò il ragazzone con odio estremo.

Toru aveva la brutta abitudine di esagerare, rialzo Akio tirandolo per la camicia dell'uniforme «Se non ti piace quello che faccio. Puoi andare dalla tua adorata mammina e piangere sulla sua tomba!» ridacchio il bullo.

Il biondo con una smorfia diede una testata in facci, con sommo piacere senti un forte crack dell'osso nasala che si spezzava sotto l'impatto della sua fronte, Toru lascio la presa.

«Non ti permettere mai più di nominare mia madre!» Akio ringhio mentre il suo avversario scuoteva la testa per riprendersi.

«Bastardo!» urlò l'omone sferrando un pugno alla cieca mentre dal naso colava come un fiume di sangue.

Ad Akio basto spostare leggermente il peso da una gamba all'altra per schivare il colpo, proprio mentre stava per effettuare un contrattacco, qualcuno gridò «Smettetela immediatamente!».

I due guardarono verso la porta che portava al tetto della Nakamura Private High School, lì con le braccia incrociate c'era Sayaka Nakamura, un amica di Akio e una delle poche persone ad avere l'immunità alle angherie di Toru.

«Sapevo che vi avrei trovato qui!» la ragazza dai capelli color argento fece due passi in avanti «Quante volte devo ripeterlo Toru, se non la smetti di prendertela con Tsukuma-san dovrò informare i professori del tuo comportamento e se neanche questo aiuterà parlerò direttamente con mio nonno» la voce della ragazza era tagliente come un rasoio, come informava il cognome Sayaka era la nipote del preside della scuola mentre il padre un uomo d'affari che passava più tempo all'estero che in Giappone.

Toru si fece pallido, solitamente riusciva a nascondere il fatto che rubava o per meglio dire estorceva i soldi dagli studenti, ma non si aspettava che Sayaka a mezzosangue si mettesse in mezzo.

«Ora vai in infermeria prima di sporcare ogni cosa» la ragazza indico la porta aspettando che il ragazzo con capelli neri unti dal gel se ne andasse.

Toru imprecando e tenendosi il naso tappato con la mano, andò via non prima di aver mormorato qualcosa di incomprensibile alle spalle della ragazza.

Il biondo lo guardo con fare indifferente, ma solo quando fu oltre il suo campo visivo, si appoggio su un ginocchio, il pugno non era stato particolarmente forte, ma la testata non era stata un ottima idea.

Sayaka si avvicino velocemente a lui «Akio! Tutto a posto?» domandò preoccupata.

Il ragazzo si pulì con la manica dell'uniforme scolastica il sangue dalla fronte, alzandosi e guardando l'amica «Quante volte te le devo ripetere Sayaka… Non sono un bambino, non ti devi comportare da sorella maggiore» il suo tono di voce non era quello di una persona arrabbiata, ma neanche di chi era convinto delle proprie parole.

Sayaka lo guardo, poi incrocio le braccia gonfiando le guance, per poi fare un profondo sospiro «Sai bene, che il nonno mi ha incaricato di vegliare su di te. Soprattutto ti vuole vedere in ottima forma per il rituale di stanotte».

Proprio mentre Akio avrebbe voluto ribattere, la campanella che indicava la fine della pausa pranzo inizio a suonare, i due studenti avrebbero finito la discussione più tardi.

Akio si incammino verso la porta quando in lontananza, noto un luccichio come se qualcuno stesse riflettendo la luce del sole con uno specchio, però la cosa strana fu quando il ragazzo giro la testa in quella direzione, il luccichio spari all'improvviso, gli alberi del bosco vicino la scuola erano del tutto normali.

«E' successo qualcosa Akio?» domandò Alice vedendolo fermo. Il ragazzo scosse il capo e continuo a camminare «No, solo una mia impressione… Andiamo in classe, vorrei cambiarmi la giacca».

«Porca paletta! Per poco non mi scopriva» disse allegro l'uomo togliendo la mano dalla lente del telescopio, era vestito di nero e portava eleganti occhiali da sole, mentre al suo fianco appoggiato a un albero vi era un altro uomo col volto solenne immerso nella lettura della Bibbia, al collo il collarino di colore bianco indicava la sua appartenenza al clero.

«Sai…» il prete distolse per qualche secondo lo sguardo dal libro «Com'è supervisore di questa guerra… Non credo di doverti permettere di osservare di nascosto gli altri partecipanti o per meglio dire i possibili partecipanti» la sua voce è calma, risoluta ma anche stranamente fredda.

«Su via su via» l'uomo si tolse gli occhiali da sole «Se posso essere sincero; Kotomine… Sono deluso da questa osservazione. Mi aspettavo chi sa quale sorpresa da quel ragazzo, ma in realtà non ha niente di speciale. Un normale studente delle superiori, voti nella media, nessuna abilità negli sport» Rito era questo il nome dell'uomo sospiro ancora una volta per poi mettere a posto il telescopio.

«L'inizio della guerra è imminente...» Kotomine alzo lo sguardo al cielo chiudendo definitivamente la bibbia «I tempi sono maturi mancano solo le classi di Saber, Caster e Rider».

«Quanto tempo rimane?»

«Poco tempo. Ho già mandato i messaggi di avvertimento in cui comunico che se l'evocazione non verrà effettuata nelle prossime 24 ore, avvera la retrocessione del titolo di partecipante e nominato un sostituto» il prete diede un occhiata la polso sul quale era presente un orologio «Meglio andare Lancer sarà arrabbiata, l'abbiamo fatta aspettare anche troppo»

I due uomini si misero in marcia per tornare alla chiesa della città di Sapporo, dove ad aspettarli c'era la sevant Lancer di Rito.

Quando la campanella suono, il capoclasse inizia a dare ordini «Alzarsi! Saluto!» la sua voce irrita Akio che esegue dei ordini con tantissima controvoglia e appena l'insegnante lascia l'aula, il biondo incomincia a fare la cartella, prima i libri poi i quaderni ed infine il porta penne.

In pochi salutarono Akio che in verità non sentiva un particolare legame con la classe, ai saluti dei altri ragazzi rispondeva per pura formalità e per non sentire quella rompiscatole di Sayaka che trai studenti, era conosciuta come "La mezzosangue" non era un appellativo dispregiativo anzi in molti ammiravano in lei origini inglesi della madre.

Il biondo usci dalla classe, per fortuna non era in nessun club, forse è meglio correggere questa dichiarazione visto che non era del tutto giusta, Akio Tsukuma era in un club precisamente in quello di letteratura ma era raro vedere frequentare le sue attività, infatti più di una volta il preside l'aveva richiamato.

Il vecchio preside della Nakamura High School era non solo il nonno di Sayaka ma a causa delle ultime volontà della madre di Akio, anche il suo tutore legale.

Prima di andare a casa il ragazzo dovette passare per il suo ufficio, non ne aveva particolarmente voglia, ma durante l'ora di inglese, Sayaka gli aveva lanciato in testa un bigliettino che riportava "Il nonno ti vuole vedere dopo le lezioni"

Il vecchio preside era un uomo dalla corporatura asciutta, il suo visto solcato da grosse rughe era ornato da una lunga barba color cenere, se non fosse stato per la mancanza dei occhiali a mezzaluna, Akio avrebbe giurato che fosse il fratello gemello di Albus Silente, famoso personaggio di un libro che aveva letto da bambino.

«Vecchio» disse Akio entrando in quell'ufficio che nonostante il sole pomeridiano era perennemente avvolto dal penombra «Sono venuto come mi hai chiesto».

Il preside con fare pensierosa si accarezzava la barba mentre fumava la sua pipa elettronica, Akio agito la mano per cacciare via il fumo il cui odore dolciastro gli dava la nausea.

«Ah… Akio siediti per favore voglio mostrarti una cosa» l'uomo poso la pipa e si giro verso il suo interlocutore mentre il ragazzo si sedeva «Come sai… La guerra del Santo Graal è imminente dopo la guerra di Fuyuki per oltre 17 anni in Giappone non si è combattuta alcuna guerra per l'artefatto onnipotente che può esaudire ogni desiderio» Akio impreco in cuor suo, era tipo la centesima volta che il ragazzo sentiva quel discorso era fermamente convinto che era un po' presto per la demenza senile «Questa notte precisamente alle dodici in punto, effettuerai il rito di evocazione del tuo servant».

Servant un nome, ben sette possibilità cioè per lui le possibilità erano solo tre visto che aveva rimandato sempre l'evocazione, fino all'arrivo dell'ultimatum da parte del prete che faceva da supervisore per la guerra "Akio Tsukuma qui Kirito Kotomine il supervisore della Guerra del Santo Graal hai ancora 24 ore di tempo per evocare il tuo servant attivando i tuoi incantesimi di comando. Se superi il tempo limite e non effettui il rituale conterò la cosa come se ti fossi ritirato e cercherò un eventuale sostituto".

«Ora per effettuare il rituale occorre un catalizzatore…» il vecchio allungo una mano sotto la scrivania per poi poggiare una piccola scatola di legno su di essa «Ecco il tuo» apri la scatola e mostro al ragazzo un pezzo di metallo era lucido non aveva una forma ben precisa ma ricordava un rettangola con delle vecchi rune incise su di esso.

«Le vecchie rune… Una lingua antica e morta da tempo» riconobbe i segni «Cos'è vecchio vuoi farmi usare Caster? »

«Che sia Caster, Rider o anche Saber non ha importanza. I servant sono strumenti usati da noi magus per combatterci a vicenda quindi non importa di che classe sarà, l'importante è lo spirto eroico che esso rappresenta» l'uomo sembrava più severo del solito rimise a posto il pezzo di metallo lucido «Purtroppo non sappiamo che spirto eroico ti verrà assegnato, ma voglio che tu aumenti la forza del catalizzatore con il tuo sangue ».

Akio si guardo il palmo della mano, sapeva che il vecchio non parlava a vanvera, fin da bambino presentava una grande forza magia anche il circuito magico che era appartenuto alla madre fu accettato dal suo corpo in maniera stranamente veloce.

«Va bene ho capito… Posso andare?» domandò ormai scocciato incrociando le braccia.

«Si può alle undici però vorrei che tornassi qui farò preparare il cerchio di evocazione nella palestra da Sayaka» Akio si alzo è fece per andar via quando «Ah mi sono dimenticato… Sei in punizione per una settimana a partire dal lunedì prossimo per l'incidente sul tetto».

Senza dire una parola Akio usci dall'ufficio del preside guardandosi la mano destra sul cui dorso era presente almeno in una sfumatura rossastra il suo incantesimo di comando ancora non attivo.


	2. chapter II

CAPITOLO II

Akio appoggio la schiena alla parete della palestra, era particolarmente stanco della situazione, dopotutto finito il lavoro part-time era tornato a casa dove i genitori di Sayaka, l'aveva rimproverato per l'incidente sul tetto della scuola, un'altra litigata inutile che il ragazzo preferiva cancellare dalla propria memoria.

"Non solo il vecchio mi ha messo in punizione come un moccioso. Anche gli zii devono avere la loro parte" pensò facendo un lungo e profondo sospiro per poi spostare gli occhi sul suo orologio… Dieci minuti alla mezzanotte.

«Nonno!» esclamò Sayaka mentre completava il cerchio di evocazione, bagnando ogni tanto un pennello in una ciotola «Non è un cerchio così complicato. Sicuro che andrà bene?».

Il vecchio preside con l'inseparabile pipa elettronica, osservava il disegno, i suoi occhi da magus analizzavano ogni linea «Si. L'evocazione di un servant è gestita a grandi linee dal Graal. Il Master ha il semplice compito di chiamare a se lo spirito eroico e tenerlo legato al nostro mondo.» spiegò con fare filosofico, Akio lo comparava sempre di più al famoso Albus Silente.

«Molto bene io ho finito» la ragazza con fare fiero poso la ciotola e guardo Akio che si stava annoiando sempre di più, nonostante avresse voluto dare una mano, gli era stato ordinato di aspettare con calma in un angolo e non disturbare.

"Il cerchio è fatto col mercurio… Il conduttore magico per eccellenza" pensò il ragazzo alzandosi per poi spolverarsi il fondoschiena.

Sayaka si avvicino a lui con un sorriso «Bene tocca a te» due forti pacche sulla spalla per incoraggiamento.

Akio fece una smorfia, non gli andava per nulla ma non voleva ritirarsi dalla Guerra del Santo Graal, gli era stata data la possibilità di partecipare e non gli sarebbe sfuggita facilmente.

All'inizio per i Nakamura alla guerra avrebbe dovuto partecipare Sayaka, ma per chi sa quale motivo il Graal non aveva scelto lei ma Akio.

«Bene Akio fai coincidere l'evocazione con la mezzanotte. Non è che cambi molto l'ora in cui viene evocato il servant ma puoi contare la cosa come simbolica.» Akio guardo il vecchio e poi Sayaka che rispose al suo sguardo alzando le spalle con fare noncurante.

Il ragazzo guardo l'orologio ancora pochi minuti, dalla scatola di legno che aveva portato il vecchio, tiro fuori il catalizzatore e dopo essersi fatto un piccolo taglietto con un coltellino riempi di sangue le rientranze nel metallo che formavano le antiche rune.

Posiziono il catalizzatore al centro del cerchio, si porto al suo bordo per poi protrarre la mano con gli incantesimi di comando inattivi in avanti.

Solo dopo un profondo respiro, che gli sembro infinito nel svuotare i polmoni inizio a recitare:

In principio l'argento e il ferro.

Come fondamento la pietra, e l'arciduca dei contratti.

Come antenato il mio Grande Maestro Schweinorg.

Il cerchio inizio ad illuminarsi. Akio manteneva lo sguardo fisso in avanti osservava il penombra.

Che i cancelli delle quattro direzioni si chiudano

E che dalla corona discenda fino al regno,

Circolando lungo il percorso triforme.

Gli incantesimi di comando sul dorso della mano incominciarono a comparire con più chiarezza.

Colmati, colmati, colmati, colmati, colmati.

Cinque volte per ogni ripetizione.

Basta che distruggi il circolo, una volta che è colmo

Seth!

Sayaka spalanco gli occhi ogni qualvolta che Akio pronunciava quelle parole, il cerchio fatto di mercurio che ormai brillava di luce propria aveva iniziato a pulsare.

Lo dichiaro.

Che il tuo corpo venga posto ai miei comandi.

Che il mio destino sia affidato alla tua spada

Obbedisci alla chiamata del Santo Graal, e se intendi obbedire

Il vecchio preside che nonostante l'età, stava osservando per la prima volta un evocazione simile, completamente immobile analizzando la situazione in modo attento, stava andando tutto bene.

A ogni mio ordine, rispondi.

Compio qui un giuramento.

Diventerò il bene dell'immutabile aldilà

Dominerò il male dell'immutabile aldilà

Nonostante porte e finestre erano chiuse, nella palestra si alzo un forte vento come se una tempesta si fosse all'improvviso scatenata all'interno. Sayaka si portò un braccio all'altezza del volto.

Tu sei i sette cieli, avvolti dalle tre sacre parole.

Giungi a me dal circolo che ti vincola…

Protettore dell'equilibrio!

Dal cerchio si propago una forte luce e dei fulmini rossastri, la follata di vento fu così forte che fu impossibile per i presenti avere gli occhi aperti, ad Akio si piegarono le ginocchia per lo sforzo e ben presto il suo corpo fu invaso da una forte stanchezza.

«Ci sono… Riuscito» si guardò il dorso della mano dove tre cerchi concentrici formavano in modo nitido i suoi incantesimi di comando.

La nuvola di polvere inizio a diradarsi, mentre Sayaka accorreva verso il ragazzo, una voce femminile fece una domanda molto semplice e a cui tutti i presenti tranne il servant sapeva rispondere «Sei tuo il mio Master?».

Akio con il sostegno della ragazza dai capelli argentei si alzo, spalanco gli occhi non credendo alla propria vista, il suo servant era una ragazza dai capelli color paglia legati con un nastro nero e occhi verdi come due smeraldi. Il suo vestito era un misto tra un abito da sera e un armatura medievale.

«Si, sono io» rispose il ragazzo con guardo fiero mostrando il dorso della mano «Mentre tu sei il mio servant giusto?».

La ragazza annui, il vestito bianco che portava la donava molto «Servant Saber dà questo momento la mia spada sarà al tuo servizio e ai tuoi ordini».

«Saber…» Sayaka lasciò l'amico che sembrava ormai ripresosi leggermente «Secondo alcune voci… Saber sarebbe trai servanti più forti in assoluto».

Il vecchio preside annui con fare saggio inizio un piccolo discorso «Dai albori del tempo Saber è stato il servant più ambito dai magus ma ricordiamoci che cantar vittoria così presto può portare alla nostra sconfitta» Akio fece una smorfia così evidente che a Saber scappò una risatina.

«Kirito sarà contento la smetterà di rompere» disse Akio in un certo senso contento della propria evocazione «Master come devo chiamarti?» domandò improvvisamente Saber osservando il ragazzo che aveva nascosto le mani in tasca.

«Il mio nome è Akio… Tsukumo Akio per essere precisi» il ragazzo incrocio lo sguardo della Servant «Invece… So che posso chiamarti semplicemente con la tua classe ma hai anche un vero nome giusto?».

Saber annui anche questa volta avvicinandosi al proprio Master, la sua armatura era sparita lasciando spazio a un vestito candido come la neve, le calze nere e le scarpette a tacco basso, le davano più l'aspetto da principessa che da spirito eroico.

«Posso rivelare il mio nome solo al mio Master» disse la ragazza cercando dare alla propria voce la massima solennità ma non ci riuscì in particolar modo.

Akio si porto una mano al mento, era logica come decisione, il vero nome di uno spirito eroico era forse l'informazione più preziosa di cui un master poteva disporre. Sapendo il vero nome si aveva accesso ai punti deboli del servant.

«Va bene me lo dirai una volta tornati a casa» Akio non sembrava particolarmente interessato al vero nome del proprio spirito eroico ma ne aveva bisogno per poter sapere se aveva qualche possibilità di vittoria.

Il Servant osservò il proprio Master, capelli biondi, occhi scarlatti come rubini, di corporatura snella e alto. Per Saber, Akio aveva un bell'aspetto e la forza che percepiva da lui era buona.

«Ora… Che si fa?» domandò Sayaka osservando sia l'amico che la ragazza dai capelli biondi.

«Dovrei andare dal prete rimbambito ma non ne ho voglia» Akio si porto le mani dietro la testa intrecciando le dita, ovviamente Sayaka stava partendo in quarta per rimproverarlo ma il preside la fermo.

«Il supervisore vorrà parlarti Akio e ti chiedo gentilmente di andarci ora.» il vecchio preside aveva usato un tono di voce in cui non rientrava alcun rifiuto.

Il biondo fece un profondo sospiro e alzo le mani in segno di resa «Va bene» si avvio verso la porta

«Vuoi che ti accompagni?» Sayaka si stava facendo pesante.

«No ci vado da solo» l'aria scocciata e di perenne malumore era tornata dopo quello che sembrava una felicita smisurata «Saber seguimi in forma spirituale»

Saber fece un cenno col capo e spari mentre Akio con intorno una sciarpa nera, si avviava verso la diocesi di Sapporo, dove aveva la sua "base" Kirito Kotomine il supervisore della guerra.


End file.
